


Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere - Wither and Elixir

by Pikachunicorn



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge (Using Four Pairings) [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, And... Urrr... Other things..., Cuddling Somewhere, Danger Room Cuddles, Dani being a lovely guardian, Day 2, Fluff, Fluffity fluff, Josh being insatiable, M/M, less cuddling than there should be, there's judo in here somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/pseuds/Pikachunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kevin's birthday and Josh isn't planning on using the danger room for its intended use...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere - Wither and Elixir

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, omg. Far less cuddling than there probably should be, but whatever. Also, omg. Josh and Kev as teaching assistants is like my favourite thing... This is set in a lovely universe with M Day and Necrosha didn't happen.

"Josh..." Kevin whispered breathlessly, snuggling up to Josh's exposed, golden skin as the danger room descended into darkness.

"Yeah?" Josh grinned widely through the reply, which was just as out of breath as his boyfriend's.

"Did we really just..." Kevin trailed off, blushing.

"Yup!" Josh replied happily, his smile growing.

"Even though..." Kevin blushed harder, burying his face in Josh's toned chest.

"Yeah..." Josh laughed at how bashful Kevin was being about the whole situation.

"But..." Once again, Kevin trailed off, still struggling to catch his breath.

"Kev, this is a good thing. You said you wanted to touch me. I let you touch me." Josh shrugged with a smirk, closing his eyes as he hugged Kevin closer.

"I did more than _'touch you'_." Kevin murmured, smiling now. He sighed, feeling the heavy rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest.

"Yeah... You did..." Josh bit his lip at the thought, before sitting up with a groan of discomfort.

"You okay?" Kevin pulled back abruptly, frowning and panicked.

"Yeah..." Josh breathed with a soft smile. "I'm amazing. What about you? How are you feeling?"

"Spectacular!" Kevin chuckled, kissing Josh gently. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." Josh flicked the blonde hair from his eyes carelessly. "Happy Birthday."

"Best birthday ever." Kevin announced quietly.

"I'm sorry I'm not Julian and I can't afford to buy you everything you've ever wanted." Josh sighed. "As always, Mr Ford, my gift to you is my body."

"I'll never get tired of that gift, Mr Foley." Kevin replied sweetly, trailing a finger down Josh's chest.

"You say that now, but if we're still together in a few years’ time, you're gonna be wishing you were dating Hellion instead so you could get some _real_ presents." Josh teased, kissing Kevin's hair. "Anyway, we should probably get back to class; I believe we have some assisting to do."

"Do we have to?" Kevin complained. "I only get to turn eighteen once. I don't wanna rush the time I get spend with my gorgeous, sweet, and terribly naked boyfriend."

"Gorgeous and sweet? I thought I was only good at talking about how great I am and causing trouble." Josh teased, knowing this would make Kevin cringe.

"Firstly," Kevin began firmly. "You don't need to talk about how great you are - I can do that for you. Secondly, you are causing trouble! Doing unspeakable things to your boyfriend in the danger room is hardly sticking to the rules. And thirdly," Kevin pouted in irritation now. "Stop bringing that up! That was over two years ago now! You know I didn't mean any of that stuff. I was just jealous."

"Poor, little Kevin wanted me all to himself?" Josh laughed, ruffling Kevin's hair.

"Do you blame me? You were gorgeous and arrogant and... Mmmm..." Kevin sighed dreamily at the memory.

"Since when has arrogance been a good thing?" Josh smirked, looking down into Kevin's eyes.

"Since it made you look totally out of my league." Kevin blushed. "And that made me want you more. Which is why I did all that crazy stuff."

"You made me out to be a total slut, so that you'd have no competition for my attention?" Josh frowned, laughing quietly. "I still think that's stupid."

"I still think _you're_ stupid." Kevin chuckled. "But now I love you."

"And I love you too." Josh whispered lovingly.

"Josh?" Both boys started when Dani entered the room. "We were wondering why you weren't in- Oh my god, you two!" She exclaimed, leaving the room promptly.

"Dani!" Josh shouted after her, tugging on his boxers and stumbling forwards, before turning back to Kevin. "Be right back..."

Kevin smirked up at his boyfriend through a bitten lip. "Good luck."

Exiting the danger room quickly, Josh found Dani waiting outside for him.

"What was _that_?!" Dani hissed, staring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's Kevin's birthday..." Josh shrugged, attempting to suppress his laughter.

"That doesn't mean you can just..." She trailed off, gesturing erratically. "Josh! This is a school!"

"I know! But we booked the danger room and all the kids are in class anyway."

"As you should be!" Dani hissed.

"I'm only assisting Dr McCoy in an experiment today. He can handle that on his own. And Kevin's just helping out in art again, which isn't a big deal, because it's only ninth grade and above in there today and they're not much hassle." Josh explained quickly and routinely.

"I don't care! And anyway you can't book the danger room for... _That_!" Dani pushed a hand to her forehead.

"It's not like we were planning it..." Josh blushed. "I was training him."

"For what?" Dani gasped.

"Hand to hand combat..." Josh blushed.

"You're kidding, right?" Dani sighed in exasperation. "You let your boyfriend beat you up as a birthday present?"

"You know he's still struggling with his powers, Dani. We've only been together a few months and he's still getting used to the fact he can touch me. We were just trying a few things." Josh explained with a sigh. "Judo. Defensive stuff."

"Since when do you know judo?" Dani raised her eyebrows.

"I went to a club from the age of eleven until I manifested." Josh shrugged.

"Okay, so teaching your boyfriend martial arts is kind of sweet, but how do you get from that to... _That_!" Dani hissed, her voice low.

"Well, ummm... Y'know..." Josh rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, blushing. "Teenage boys... Hormones... I was... Ummm... We had our hands on each other and I was... Aww, come on, Dani! He's my boyfriend! And he's so damn hot! You can't... I can't..."

"Josh..." Dani sighed, shaking her head. "You know how much I care about you... But this is a big deal."

"I know. But come on... You gonna let me off? Just this once?" Josh smiled at her sweetly. "Please?"

Dani eyed him suspiciously, before relaxing with a small smile. "Okay. But only because I'm glad you two are happy together. Wish Kevin happy birthday from me. Don't do anything like this again and just... Don't let anyone else catch you here."

"Thanks, Dani!" Josh threw his arms around her, laughing. Pulling back, she rolled her eyes, smirking, and pushed a hand through Josh's hair to mess it up, despite his protest.

"You're a good kid, Elixir." She giggled.

"Not a kid anymore." Josh reminded her with a small smirk.

"True. You're nineteen and I still have to look after you!" She teased.

"You love it!" He laughed.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes, chuckling, before turning away and heading back down the corridor.

"Thanks, Dani! I owe you." He called after her, retreating back into the danger room with a smirk.

"You took your time." Kevin chuckled, tilting his head up at his boyfriend.

"Needless to say, my legal guardian wasn't too pleased to find me in that position with my boyfriend." Josh teased, dropping back down to the floor beside Kevin. "Awh. You put your underwear back on!" He complained with a pout.

"Cuddling is more comfortable in underwear." Kevin noted, kissing Josh's cheek.

"Bu- I- Why do we have to cuddle?" Josh moaned, before dropping kisses across Kevin's shoulders and down his chest. "I wanna play!"

"'Lix, I'm not biokinetic. I don't have the insane stamina levels you do." Kevin laughed, lying back with his hands under his head.

"I can try to help with that?" Josh suggested far too seriously.

"No!" Kevin smirked. "No, just... Cuddle me, yeah?"

"Okay." Josh agreed reluctantly, falling down to lie beside Kevin and taking him into his arms.

"I love you, Josh. Thank you for today. For everything." Kevin whispered tiredly, once again snuggling into Elixir's chest.

"I love you too, Wither. With all my heart." Josh yawned, the warmth of Kevin in his arms making him feel a little tired himself now.

"Stay with me?" Kevin murmured, and it was clear he was close to sleep already.

"Forever." Josh breathed, his eyes slipping closed. "Forever and always, Kevin Ford."


End file.
